


chouchou

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: Tu es mon chouchou.





	chouchou

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎 ooc  
有几句话澈汉  
老婆宇宙  
就是那个do的时候会有大吉吉的辣妹设定  
不喜勿入

“哎呀哥～被看到了。”金珉奎坐在全圆佑身上，企图从他的怀抱里挣脱出去。

“还不是珉奎自己刚刚这样引诱我的。你看我都这么烫了，要好好负责哦。”说着环在金珉奎腰的手又紧了几分，让他的后背死死靠在自己的胸膛。手从他的胸前进去揉捏他柔软的胸部，用自己滚烫的下体隔着护士裙蹭着金珉奎的后面。

“哈…可是…都被拍到了。”即使早就腿软，可是金珉奎还是嘴硬，“尹医…生要是…啊…拿着照片出去说怎么办。”

“没事，之后我找崔胜澈要就行。”说着，依旧保持将金珉奎禁锢在自己胸前的姿势，挑弄着他，“我们现在这个样子，不是珉奎自己想要的嘛？”

金珉奎是骨科新来的护士，和别的小姑娘不同，洁白的护士裙与他小麦色的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比，加上傲人的胸围，刚分配进科室，一下就吸引了骨科所有人的注意力。

“我看那个新来的辣妹长得还怪漂亮的。”尹净汉在开会的时候突然凑过来对着全圆佑说。

“哥，这样盯着人家看，小心我给胜澈哥打报告。”获得了尹净汉的白眼，没有再看着人家。其实不用尹净汉提醒，全圆佑的眼神倒是无法从金珉奎的身上离开。

吸引别人的可能是胸部，可全圆佑不光看这个。眼神顺着身材曲线往下，正常的护士裙穿在他身上都变成了迷你裙，露出他诱人修长的蜜大腿。

两个人的故事巧就巧在这儿，金珉奎作为新来的骨科护士，好运地跟着护士长干。时不时护士长忙不过来的时候，就让他去找全医生问安排。那可是全骨科最靓的仔啊，其他小姐妹嫉妒得只能咬裙边。

懵懵懂懂的金护士不知道是真的不懂还是在装不懂，总是睁着一双湿漉漉的大眼睛，不时向全圆佑寻求帮助。

全医生，这个病人要换病房；全医生，那个717室3床的病人这个药要怎么用；全医生，那个病人的片子什么时候去拍；全医生…全医生…全医生…

做爱的时候要是这样叫，一定很爽。全圆佑推了推自己的眼镜。

“全医生，8床的病人是不是可以出院了？麻烦您签个字。”金珉奎将文件展开，压低身子，撑着桌子送到全圆佑的面前。美好的身材是藏不住的，全圆佑这个角度正好能从他的衣领位置看到乳沟甚至有小白边的胸衣。下意识地吞了一下口水，撇开了眼神在文件上签了字。

还没等珉奎护士拿着文件走到护士站，半路就被人给扯到了杂物间，捂住了嘴，压在了门上。

“诶…是谁。”金珉奎微微颤抖，他的左手腕被拽着的生疼，“疼…”

全圆佑松开了金珉奎的手，整个人将他环住，凑到他的耳朵边，压低声音，“宝贝儿，你再这么下去，我可真把持不住了。”

说着手从护士裙底下伸了进去，直接挎下了珉奎护士的底裤，而珉奎护士没有大叫也没有拒绝，只是抬手环住了全圆佑的脖子：“全医生，我是第一次，你轻一点…”

性会上瘾，有了第一次，就会有第二次，第三次…

时不时金珉奎会跑到全圆佑的办公室，躲在桌子底下帮他口交，看着道貌岸然的全医生处理事物；有时候会被人带进厕所的隔间；有时候是晚间值班的医生休息室…像是抓住机会似的，可是出了医院，两人好像什么交集都没有。

这次金珉奎小跑着来到全圆佑的办公室，一屁股就坐在了他的怀里，故意蹭着全圆佑的下体，然后又把报告在他面前摊开让他看。看完了之后，刚想离开，就被拉回了怀里，被人捏住了胸部。

到嘴边的呻吟刚要溢出来，办公室的大门就被人打开了，来人不是别人正是尹净汉，一瞅着房间内二人因为自己的到来僵硬的动作，一挑眉，默默拿出手机拍了照，说了一句，下次记得锁好门就走了。

“怎么办。”金珉奎有点慌了。

全圆佑倒是很淡定，尹净汉拍照难道还能有啥别的用处，最多就是威胁自己换班罢了，“没事，我之后找崔胜澈拿回来就行。”说着继续着自己的动作。

崔胜澈是楼下儿科的医生，是尹净汉的相好，正好也是全圆佑大学的室友。二人常聚在一起打游戏，虽然没什么技术高低悬殊，但崔胜澈总是略逊一筹，全圆佑就想着下次游戏打赌，正好可以把照片拿来当个赌注。

还不等他主动去找崔胜澈，崔胜澈就自己主动找上了门。隔壁儿科迎来了一场医闹，虽然整个事件和崔胜澈一点关系也没有，家长也没有闹到拿刀子捅人的架势。但就在这推搡过程中，从楼梯上掉下去的反而是上去拉架的崔胜澈。

“还好只是骨裂，我看你是故意的吧。”全圆佑一边帮人家处理一边说，狭长的眼睛眯成了一条缝，“没想到上面要避嫌，现在你是我的病人。”

崔胜澈也觉得生无可恋，按照剧本来说，这个时候应该是他美丽大方的净汉尼来照顾他体贴他，谁想要全圆佑这个老狐狸。

“放心，我会陪你打游戏的，你不会无聊的。”全医生语重心长的拍了拍他打了支架的腿。

“病患不能打游戏。”崔胜澈拒绝了他的好意，他想念他的净汉。

“拜托，你受伤的是腿。”全圆佑下了重手拍在他的腿上。

住院的日子哪有那么滋润，无聊的时候还是只有找全圆佑打游戏，全圆佑也按照自己准备的剧本拿到了尹净汉拍到的照片。照片上的金珉奎潮红着脸，别提多诱人了，看得全圆佑又小腹一紧。

“金珉奎，金护士在哪儿？”忽略了护士站那些小护士犯花痴的脸，凑过去打听金珉奎的去处。

“他去给721的病人换输液袋了。”

全圆佑站在病房前看着在里面忙碌的金珉奎，才意识到自己一点也不了解金珉奎。两人除了在医院的交往，下了班就好像是路人一样。

金珉奎出了病房，就看到了靠在门边假装看文件的全医生，对上了眼神，就主动跟着全医生走了。

“这个房间里怎么没有病人。”金珉奎走出去看了看病房外挂着的名字，“崔胜澈…是崔医生的病房啊。”

刚一进门，全圆佑就一把拉过他，就丢到了床上， 两人早已经习惯了这样偷情般的动作。金珉奎主动搂过全圆佑的脖子，”全医生，等下崔医生回来了怎么办。”

全圆佑欺身上去，在他的脖子轻蹭，温润的鼻息洒在他的耳畔，“尹医生让他正好趁着这个机会，做个全身检查，一时半会回不来的。”

因为早就不在是两人初次做爱，爱潮来得很快。全圆佑欺身上去，手隔着布料抚摸着他的胴体，几乎早已掌握了金珉奎的敏感点，解开紧身的护士服，就能看到打底的性感蕾丝裙。

”珉奎是因为知道我会找你，才穿的这么漂亮的吗。“全圆佑隔着丝质布料，啃咬着金珉奎的胸部，双手捧着他柔软的胸部揉捏起来。揉捏的力度很大，但是惹得金珉奎很爽。

“全医生…“金珉奎，跟着全圆佑的动作，金珉奎也一下一下律动起来，舒服的喘息就从嘴边流动到全圆佑的心里。

全圆佑隔着微薄的布料一点点舔弄着他的乳尖，将他胸前的布料润湿，含住红樱啃咬着，挎下吊带，”老婆的乳尖颜色真好看。“

看着金珉奎因为他的都逗弄，压抑着叫唤着他的名字，”全医生…下面也摸摸吧。“

“啊…都湿了呢。“全圆佑接受了金珉奎的邀请，手顺着裙边隔着内裤抚弄着他早已出水的小穴。

”不是那里…”金珉奎抓住了他的手，带着他的手往着自己的前面摸过去，“这里，也摸一摸。”

全圆佑将手探了进去，抓住了他的前端，食指在铃口将吐露出的液体抹开，顺着柱身往下摸去。金珉奎的下体在全圆佑的手里变得越来越坚硬。

“啊…老公，好爽。“金珉奎也不忘提起情趣。

全圆佑扒掉他的底裤，拉到脚边，将他的性器完全释放出来，继续撸动着，趴在他身上舔弄着，在上面留下印记。

“尹医生，又来看崔医生啦？”有些事，有些人总是来的不合时宜，听到有人打招呼，二人才留意到越来越近的脚步声，这个尹净汉怎么老是来坏人的好事。

一把拉过金珉奎，就躲进了旁边的衣柜里。金珉奎跪坐在全圆佑的怀里，全圆佑的手紧紧环在他的腰后，让他的身子与自己紧贴，将头埋在他的胸上。金珉奎高扬的下体，抵在了全圆佑的小腹。由于这个姿势，全圆佑的性器正好抵在了珉奎的穴口，甚至不知是不是故意的，湿润的前端还在蹭着穴口。

金珉奎一只手挡在嘴边，咬住自己的手腕不让自己无意识的呻吟溢出来，隐忍压抑着，生怕又被外面的尹净汉听见。

”崔…”听到尹净汉把门拉开，“诶，怎么没有人。“

不等门外的尹净汉离开，酥酥麻麻的感觉就从金珉奎的胸部渲染开来。全圆佑吮咬着，对上金珉奎惊讶盯着自己的眼神，坏笑着。手指在他的穴口打转。

”啊，今天做检查，真是…“尹净汉在房间里晃了一圈，才离开。

等到尹净汉走后，也不急着出去。全圆佑扯开了金珉奎捂在嘴边的的手臂，凑上去与他接吻。将他的呻吟都吞到肚子里，手指从穴口伸了进去，开阔起他的小穴。

“嗯…嗯…”金珉奎顺着他的扩张，主动律动起身子，“好爽啊，老公。”

“老婆的水好多哦，都不用扩张，好像就可以进去。”全圆佑的手指很快就进入到了三指。

“那就…进来吧。“话音刚落，就被全圆佑贯穿了身体。

突入的感觉，让金珉奎一下就搂紧了全圆佑，全圆佑都感觉自己快要被压在他的胸上喘不过气来，微微挣扎出来，看着金珉奎的反应。不在搂住他的腰，卡住他的胯部，慢慢抽送。

跪坐的姿势能够看到全圆佑进入他的全过程，巨大的性器从自己的小穴一点点进入，抚上自己的小腹，都能感受到全圆佑的形状，“全医生…都在这里了。”

他面色潮红，眼神迷离，眯着眼睛从上瞄着他，早被吮红的小嘴被津液弄得亮晶晶的，所有的满足感都挂在了他的脸上，手隔着自己的小腹描绘着全圆佑的形状。

“草…“全圆佑一下就被他的眼神吸了进去，暗自骂了一声，扶着他的腰，抬起又坐下。动作越来越剧烈。

两人的起伏越来越大，动作越来越激烈，金珉奎的后穴被全圆佑控制着，对着他的敏感点不停地刺激。金珉奎的性器蹭着全圆佑的小腹，把他的皮肤蹭得通红。

“太…太快…嗯…”一个没忍住就射到了全圆佑的胸前，还有些许撒在了全圆佑的下巴上。

全圆佑伸出舌头，舔了一下嘴边的液体，对着金珉奎笑了，“老婆真甜。”

又加快了自己的速度，用自己把金珉奎填满：“你真是我的宝贝。”

做完全身检查的崔胜澈刚回病房，就正好看到全圆佑从他的病房拉门出来，撑着拐杖快走了两步。

“看来你这个主治医师，还挺在乎你兄弟，来打两盘，我…”话还没说完，就看到跟在全圆佑后面，脸上红潮还没褪去的金珉奎。

崔胜澈立刻黑了脸，杵着拐杖就往回走，“净汉啊，把我换到你管的病房里吧，全圆佑的病房没法呆了！”

E N D


End file.
